1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and more particularly to means for fixing electrical connectors to printed circuit boards.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Various means have been disclosed in the prior art for fixing electrical connectors on a PCB. U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,111, for example, discloses a boardlock device which fits into a pair of generally aligned apertures in the connector and the circuit board. On the lower board engagement section, legs diverge outwardly to a pair of vertexes and when the boardlock is fully inserted into the apertures the vertexes will be positioned beneath the circuit board so as to hold it in engagement with the connector.
A disadvantage to such means of fixing a connector to a circuit board is that a number of different boardlocks will be required so that connectors may be suitably fixed to any of the conventional board thicknesses which may be encountered.
A need, therefore, exists for a means for a device which is capable of reliably and economically fixing an electrical connector to a PCB.